Loser in Love
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: I know lots of people prefer nonJayxNya, so this time, I'm changing it up, so sit back, and relax, it's a NyaxLloyd story! Please Please Please Read!
1. Nya

**THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I USUALLY DO!**

**To those who don't really like JayxNya, I have made a dission to write this. NyaxLloyd.**

_3rd person pov_

Jay was finishing one of his newest inventions and couldn't wait to show it to the others. "And... done!" Jay exclaimed with glee. He had just finished a pair of gontlets that would suck away any bad spirit out of any one person. "Guys! My gontlets are done!" Jay cried and ran to the dinning room. "What does it do?" Zane asked curiously. "They suck any evil spirits out of any person." Jay explained while placing them gently on the table. "Good idea Jay, use 'em on Cole's food and the whole thing will be sucked up." Kai joked. They all laughed except Cole who gave a frown. After dinner, the five guys all went to bed. Nya was the last one to go to sleep. She was writting a letter to the guys. That night, she left and hoped them the best of luck in future missions.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I needed it to end this way for chapter 1. I'll update soon. R&R!**


	2. has

**Sorry for not updating, Science fair has been keeping me busy. Now time to write. This is LloydxNya story!**

_3rd person_

Cole was the first to wake up on the brisk morning of Sunday. He wanted to do something nice for his teamates, so he got on his ninja outfit, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. (That will not end good.) Once the smell of burning toast, oatmeal, eggs, bacon, and a whole lot of other stuff too like juice was in the air, everyone was up. "Cole why did you have to ruin my day by waking me with the smell of trajic death to harmless food?" kai asked irritated with Cole's nasty cooking. Cole gave him a glare and set down a bowl in front of Lloyd. "Try it." Cole said. "What is is? Eggs?" Lloyd asked poking at the burned who knows what. "No, orange juice." Cole said with a frown. "How could you burn orange juice?" Jay asked as Kai, Lloyd, and Jay examined the buned 'juice'. Just then Zane called for the guys to come into the control room. As they left the still steaming kitchen, Zane showed them someone was robbing a jewerly store at the heart of Ninjago city. As the five guys rushed to the store, Cole had to say, "But you guys never ate my breakfast." "That reminds me, on the way back let's stop at a diner." Kai said and all the guys laughed exept Cole.

_Jay pov_

As we got to the front of the store, we all dashed in. "Hey, did anyone see Nya this morning?" Kai asked. "Not me." said Cole. " Nope." I replyed. "No I did not seem to see her this morning either." Zane said in a very long sentence. "Me either." said Lloyd. Kai shrugged probaly decided to go out and get breakfast. We got inside when we saw a person with a mask on holding a gun in one hand, and a bag in the other. The cashier lady gave the person all the money, and all the jewrly. "Stop right there theif, we caught you red handed." Kai said and pulled out his sword. The robber ran straight at him and slid under him, and kicked him in the middle of his back. That was wierd. The theif knew just where Kai's weak spot was. Only we know that. As me and Lloyd blocked the doorway, the robber hit Lloyd right on his right shoulder, and hit me on my left side. As the person ran out, I saw their eyes, they looked so firmillier from somewhere. But where? And how did the person know all our weak spots? As we all left back to the bounty in defeat, we heard noises on the ship. We all were quiet, and snuck up. As we cornered the inntruder, I saw the eyes again. Then I relized it, those eyes were Nya's!

**Sorry if it is short, I wantd this to be like a cliffhanger. Why would Nya be robbing a jewrly store, and why is she robing the bounty? Find out in my next chapter! R&R!**


	3. an

**No comment, but I must get out this big bunched up hyper enrgy so please hold... dhg,fhybgkvnfhgunhbjMHGFDJNVBHJN BHFNJGVHKMGHNKGFF,...ok, I think I'm good now. Now for the story! :)**

_(Jay POV)_

"We have you cornered, theif!" Cole shouted. I could see he haven't figured it out yet. "No, guys, don't hurt her!" Lloyd called out. Lloyd walked over and pulled off her mask. "Nya, but why?" Kai asked. But I had my own questions. How did Lloyd know it was a girl, and Nya? Kai tied Nya up, and Cole sent Lloyd and me to get the lie detecter machine I made.

"Lloyd, how did you know it was Nya?" I asked.

"What? You jealous that I knew?" he said looking at me.

"No, I knew her brown eyes at the robery, but I mean, you are acting weird." I said.

"How so?" he asked me giving me a death stare.

"Just wanted to know, and I'm not scared of you." I said and glared at him.

Once we got the detecter, we were quiet the way back. But something told me Lloyd wasn't telling me everything. We hooked Nya up to the machine and zane asked her a question.

"Why did you rob the jewrly store?" he asked.

"Because I relized evil is better than good, and you get free stuff." she said with a smirk. She told the truth. After a few more questions, zane unhooked her. Zane told Cole to put her in the prison cell until futher notice. So Cole put her there and she stayed there for about three days. Then when I came to give her food, the top of the cell was open, and she was gone. I dropped the tray on the ground and ran out for help. "Guys! She is gone!" I yelled as I ran out onto the deck. The others followed me into the prison cell and I showed them the big hole in the top.

"Let's find her and get her back." Kai said and Zane put up a scan for her on ninjago. Soon she will be back with us, and behind bars. Even though I don't like that, it is what we must do.

**Sorry for taking so long on updating, I kinda had writers block. R&R!**


	4. evil

**Just wanted to write more of this story since I have already thought out the whole story, well actrally just the ending. If you have any ideas for this story, or any of my stories, review me! I'll accept anything I think will fit! Thanks!**

_.:3 years later:._

_(Jay POV)_

Nya has been missing for about three years now, and just about a year ago, Lloyd went missing too. Well he really just ran away. I then remembered back to that night.

_Flash back_

_I just crawled into bed, and was about to go to sleep, when I heard rusling. No one else woke up, but I looked down from off my top bunk, and saw lloyd putting his last piece of his belongings into a trunk and ran out the door. I quietly followed him out into the deck. As I past his bed, I saw a note on his bed. I'll read that later. _

_"And where are you going?" I asked while leaning up against the side of the bount dinning hall wall. _

_Lloyd looked back at me and frowned. "Like it is any of your busyness." Lloyd said and put the ancor down. _

_"Then why are you running away?" I asked him. _

_he gritted his teeth and said, "Cause I have a girlfriend waiting for me. She has been waiting for me for about two years. I won't let her wait anymore." he said._

_"And she is?" I asked walking over to him. He turned away from me with no response._

_"The she is... Nya." he said._

_"What?!" I sputtred in shock._

_Then Lloyd punched me in the chest, and shot some fire at me, then he jumped off the bounty with his stuff and landed into a converdible with the roof down, and a girl was driving. And before I could even catch them, they were gone._

_End of flash back_

And that was the last of Lloyd. I looked at my burn on my shoulder and my upper arm. I didn't tell the others, I jst said Lloyd ran away because he had a girlfriend and he was going to live with her for a while. The others didn't seem to suspect anything, so that was good. And non of them have seen my burn either.

"Jay, you seem quiet. You ok bro?" Cole asked me.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing really." I said wanting to drop the subject.

"Ok." Cole said and walked out of the room.

Then once they were all out, I pulled the note out from under my pillow. I kept it til now to read it.

I opened up the now crinkled paper, and read it to myself.

_Dear all my fellow friends and family,_

_I have left for my love. Do not ever call, or write, my life has set a new corse. But if it is an emergency, then come visit me at 3345 Red Bird Ave, Ninjago city. _

_Sincerlly, Lloyd M. Garmadon_

I put it back under my pillow, and walked out for breakfast, but once the smell came into my nose, I turned right back around, and onto thr training deck. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello, Blue ninja speaking." I said.

"Jay, I need you." the voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked it.

"Hurry come quick, I think you know where I am, and it's Lloyd!"

**OMN! (Oh My Ninjago) Why would Lloyd be calling Jay? R&R!**

**Quick question. Tell me in your reviews if you watch a show called monk. If not, tell me no. Thanks cause I watch it and it is an awesome show! :)**


	5. twin

**Hello! I am not as happy as I usually am, my favorite animal if a wolf, and I watched an episode in a diffrent lanuage of chima, and I just wanted to see what it was about, and they were making the wolves evil! My complaints: VERY boring, dumb theme, HORRIBLE animation skills, cheap storyline, and MORE! I'll have to remember to NEVER get near chima EVER AGAIN! Thank you all! :) **

_(Jay POV)_

"Wait, what is going on?" I asked over the phone. But all I heard was a fuzz and the line went dead. I colsed my phone and ran back into the kitchen. "Guys! can any of you do me a favor?" I asked. "Um, no, I'm not open." Kai said running away. "Sorry bud, I've been going to cooking classes and I am going now." Cole said was walked out the door. "Zane? Will you help?" I asked. 'I'll be glad to help a brother." he said. "Thanks, because I just got a phone call from Lloyd." I said and then explained about the note, but not about the fight. Zane came with me to the adress. I knocked on the door and an old man opened the door. "Hello there. What you kids here for?" he asked. "Doesn't Lloyd Garmadon live here?" I asked him. "No, he lives down the block and says he lives here to fool people." he said. "Thank you sir, have a nice day." Zane said and we went down the road. I saw a house and someone with blonde hair, and was wearing a green tee shirt with blue jeans was standing on the drive way.

"Thank goodness you guys are hear! I really need your help." Lloyd said.

"what is wrong?" I asked.

"Nya has been acting weird. I mean, I think she has been going out behind my back." he said.

"And what do you want us to do about it?" I asked.

"Since she said you were good at solving problems, I want you to solve it like a mystery." Lloyd said to me.

"Ok." I said and he took us inside to show us Nya's recent activity.

**Sorry if it is short, my arm is very sore from all my school work today, so R&R!**


End file.
